


You`re not sleepy, are you?

by Kakashisith



Series: Call of the White Wolf [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Monsters, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: Geralt just wants to get some sleep and rest after killing another monster. He`s going to get something better."The famous White Wolf! I thought you`d have fangs or horns or something."Shot one-shot about Geralt and Yennefer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Call of the White Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620952
Kudos: 8





	You`re not sleepy, are you?

"Fuck this shithole..."  
Tall man with long. white hair came out from a dirty cave, dragging an eight-legged, dead monster with him. Obviously, the monster was dead.  
The man himself was covered with dust, mud and he was bleeding.  
He saw 2 men and 2 female warriors standing next to his horse, Roach. Third man was trying to steal his money. When he saw the Witcher coming, he let the bag with money fell to the ground and stepped quickly back.  
"I believe those are mine."he said with low voice.  
"Geralt...they... With the...This woman just killed a man with her bare hands," stuttered Jaskier, pointing his finger at the female warrior. "...for trying to steal your horse and coins."  
"Maybe she`ll make a better travel companion, then."Geralt smirked. He then checked his wounds. Luckily, nothing very serious.  
Jaskier turned to the older man and the women. "Uh..I`m sorry, who are you exactly?"  
The older man stepped hesitantly closer to Geralt, just a few steps. "I am Borch Three Jachdaws. These are my companions..."he nodded to the girls, "Tea and Vea. I`ve been looking for you, Geralt of Rivia."  
"And what do you want?"  
The older man sighed. "I have a job for you. But first, let`s go to the nearest inn, we can talk there."  
When Borch, Geralt and the 2 ladies turned to leave, Jaskier yelled:" What about me?? Geralt??"  
Geralt turned to look over the shoulder. "You can join us. But remember- stay out of trouble."  
Geralt threw the monster over his horse and slowed a bit down, so Jaskier didn`t need to run.  
"Hey, Geralt, you`re bleeding..."  
The Witcher shrugged his shoulders, but didn`t seem to care much. Wounds, bites and scratches were normal for him. A potion, some herbs, 2-3 days rest and sleep was all he needed to recover.

Soon, they reached an Inn, named The Amulet and Wineskin. Kids running on the streets, homeless dogs, beggars, this all made Geralt`s bad mood even worse. The noise was irritatiing and he hadn`t slept about 3 days normally, and now the fresh wounds.  
The Inn was filled with smoke and loud people. Jaskier looked around to see, if he could find a nice girl or lady. Borch took a wooden table and sat down with the women, inviting Geralt with him.  
Geralt looked around, he was porbably needing an empty room to rest and sleep.  
Slowly, trying to hide his blood stained sleewes and went to the publican.  
"Do you have a free room here?"  
The inn-keeper`s eyes widened, when he saw Geralt. No wonder, but the man was tall, muscular, and reeking of blood and death.  
"Y-y-yes.. but you have to pay 5 coins for the night!"  
Geralt took out his pouch, not seeing, that his blood dripped everywhere and handed it to the man. "Here is 35, I hope it`s enough. Upstairs, which one?"  
"First...on the left."  
Without saying a word, Geralt went up from the stairs, blood drops marking his way. The inn-keeper shook his head.  
"Witchers... always making a mess..."he sighed.  
Jaskier rolled his eyes at him. "Don`t you say that, man. He killed a basilisk just near the town."

Geralt entered the quests room. He sat in an ancient wooden chair, careful not to scruff his recently buffed armor on the protruding splinters.  
Then he bit his lower lip, trying to shut down the pained moan coming from his throat.  
"Fuck..."  
Knocks on the door.  
"Go away!" shouted Geralt, "I need to heal and sleep!"  
"Sorry..."came Jaskier`s voice. The steps faded away slowly, the Witched sighed in relief. Swearing loudly, he stood up.  
Geralt found a small bottle with herbs, that might help him to heal. He tipped the bottle up-side-down over his wounds on his arms, wrists and chest. A paroxysm of agony triggered a guttural cry from the Witcher.  
His hands clawed over his raw face. The bottle smashed to the ground, and chips of clear glass skated under tables and chairs. Geralt gritted his teeth together and looked up.  
Luckily, he was still alone in this room. He was tired and stuttered towards the huge bed, where he fell.  
*Finally I get some sleep,*he thought, when his head hit the pillow.  
He was almost sleeping, when he awoke to a scent... lilac and gooseberries. Yennefer?  
He opened his eyes and felt her hands gently touching his body. Every curve, every muscle.  
Yennefer was quietly singing : " Wolves asleep amidst the trees  
Bats all a swaying in the breeze  
But one soul lies anxious wide awake  
Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths  
For your dolly Polly sleep has flown  
Don't dare let her tremble alone  
For the witcher, heartless, cold..."  
Geralt smirked, though he wasn`t sure if Yennefer was watching him or whatever she was doing.  
"Geralt...get that smile off your face or I`ll do something about it... Do you know, how badly injured you are?" Yennefer looked him directly in the eye.  
He often liked to touch her hair, when they woke up, but this time she tried to pull away.  
"Geralt, you should take a bath."  
"I would not do it if you won`t join me,"he disagreed.  
"Please! We have been discussing this too many times..."  
Geralt interrupted her with a delicate kiss.  
"How did you end up here anyways?"  
Yennefer cocked her head, so the black hair fell to her shoulders. "First I heard rumors about an angry and bleeding Witcher. I thought...well, none of my business. But Something made me think, that it is you. And then Jaskier came running. So, here I am."  
She moved her shoulders again. Her hair flew down her back like black ink of a tilted piece of parchment. Her eyes were fox-like and had an icy violet hue usually, but now there was warmth glowing.  
Her face was very white, the color of a moonbeam, or an ivory carving. A snowy face, very beautiful, like a snow queen's in a fairy tale. Her hands, too, were bone-white, but soft and elegant, as pale hands often are.  
"Thank you...for coming..."whispered Geralt, falling back to the sheets.  
Yennefer poured herself some wine and then offered the other bottle to Geralt. "Want some?"  
"Yeah. But why?"  
"Just join me."she smiled, grinning from ear to ear.  
Geralt leaned in and placed a sloppy kiss to her velvety lips.  
"Did you just kiss me, Geralt?" Yennefer asked. Geralt smiled and kissed her again.  
After enjoying the wine for a while, Yennefer set down her bottle to the table, so she didn`t drop or spill it. She almost failed, when Geralt kissed her again.  
"Are you still mad at me?" he asked as he looked at her.  
"I should be...but somehow I cannot,"Yennefer leaned forward and kissed him. Geralt didn`t object and pulled her tightly against him, smiling.  
"You`re getting drunk,"Yennefer purred, as Geralt slowly kissed his way down her neck, while gently touching her shoulders.  
"I know."  
Yennefer didn`t argue and kissed him back, Geralt pushed her gently down to the bed. His hands were moving all over her body, Yennefer let out a soft gasp. She didn`t realize how badly she`d wanted him until now. She moaned Geralt`s name, as the Witcher kissed her pale breasts.  
"Do you want me to stop?"he smiled into Yennefer`s neck, she moaned in response. "Guess that`s a no..."  
He cut off, when Yennefer kissed him fiercely; it was mostly teeth and tongue. She kissed him one more time, while moving her soft hands all over his torso, rubbing every muscle over his well-built body. Geralt groaned in arousal, Yennefer`s skilled hands moved down slowly, starting with his lips, then neck, and the navel finally. Geralt bit his lip, thinking about what`s going to happen. She touched his manhood gently and Geralt groaned again, grabbing at the sheets. This turned Yennefer more on. She quite enjoyed herself after being mostly the submissive one.  
"I`ll be careful with you,"she purred, "I promise."  
Yennefer pressed her hand over his heart, feeling the steady thump against her fingers. Geralt`s eyes darkenes with desire. Yennefer knew that she couldn`t handle the real, animalistic Geralt. And that`s exactly what she wanted.  
Yennefer`s hand moved around his erection, Geralt swore loudly. Then she met his eyes, silently asking permission. Despite his obvious internal struggle, Geralt was rock hard. The Sorceress placed her hands on his thight, only to be stopped by Geralt`s hand on her chin.  
"Don`t you dare to make me come... you hear?"  
Yennefer nodded and leaned in oh so slowly. She tasted Geralt with the tip of her tongue, then kissed the head of his cock. Geralt tangled his hand in her hair and held her close. Yennefer could see the tension in his face, she smiled back at him, laving her tongue along his cock.  
"You really like this?"Geralt asked, He sounded surprised. He slipped his thumb between her lips, feeling her tongue work.  
Yennefer nodded hesitantly, then smiled.   
Geralt smirked at her reaction, “So where do you want me?”  
"I want you to obey me,"Yennefer managed to choke out.  
Geralt obeyed immediately, laying back on the bed. He lifted his hands to the headboard and Yennefer leaned over him to tie his hands up. The position leaved her breasts right over him and Geralt leaned up and took a nipple into his mouth, biting down gently, not willing to cause any pain.  
“Oh my god, Geralt!” Yennefer moaned, “Did I tell you to tease me?!” She tried to sound upset with him, but it felt too damn good for her to be very convincing.  
“Sorry,” Geralt said, sounding utterly unapologetic, “you’re just completely irresistible to me.”  
Butterflies took flight in Yennefer’s stomach at his tender words. He’s always saying things like that and it’s strange for her. It turned her on, but it also made her feel cherished and precious. It’s a strange, but not unpleasant paradox to her.  
She met his eyes and held his gaze as she begun pressing wet, open-mouthed kissed up the inside of his leg. She moved achingly slowly until Geralt was panting heavily and she could feel his body quivering beneath her. Eyes still trained on Geralt’s, Yennefer run her tongue along the underside of his cock. Geralt cursed and his hips thrusted upward. His words turned to ragged moans as she wrapped her lips around the tip of him and sucked hard for a long moment. She released him a wet pop before moving to the inner thigh of his other leg and kissing her way back down to his ankle.  
“Shit,Yen, you’re so mean,” Geralt whimpered.  
Yennefer laughed and gave him a fiendish smile, “Oh, I’m not mean, baby. I just want to make this last.”  
“So what’s next,” Geralt panted as he squirmed restlessly on the bed.  
“What’s next? Next, you’re going to make me come.”  
She watched as Geralt’s pupils blowed wide and dark and that heat unfurled in her again. She loved seeing him look at her like this. Moving slowly and fluidly, Yennefer climbed on the bed and straddled Geralt’s chest. He gasped as she grinded her wet heat down on him before moving up his body until her knees were straddling either side of his head.  
She could feelGeralt’s hot breaths on her body as she lowered herself over his face. The Witcher immediately begun lapping at her and Yennefer moaned and groaned. His tongue flitted back and forth across her clit before slowly and gently slipping inside her, licking at her inner walls. She rolled her hips in response to his sensual ministrations and before long she felt herself edging towards orgasm. Her legs begun quivering and she tightly gripped the headboard near where Geralt’s hands were tied up. His fingers were twitching, obviously longing to be touching her. She’s about to lean down and took one of his fingers in her mouth when Geralt wrapped his lips around her clit once again and sucked hard enough to push her over the edge into a blinding orgasm that caused her to cry out in a sobbing scream. Shaking all over, Yennefer fell onto the bed beside him.  
“Geralt,” she muttered between gulping breaths, “you are so fuckin’ good at that..."  
His face still wet with her juices, Geralt smiled smugly at the Sorceress, “All the things flavors in the world and nothing compares to the taste of you.”  
Yennefer smiled down at him.  
“Can I touch you now, please?” Geralt asked, desperation tinging his low voice.  
Yennefer untied his hands quickly. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and rolled both of them over so he’s on top. He kissed her with rough and hungry abandon. His hips thrusted carelessly, his body eager for hers.  
In one swift move, Geralt buried himself in her and Yennefer cried out at the feeling of him stretching and filling her. His eyes were glued to hers as he begun moving, his gaze intense and tender and Yennefer gasped again at the emotion she saw in them.  
Lifting her legs, Yennefer wrapped them tightly around Geralt’s waist and met him thrust for thrust as they moved toward oblivion together. It doesn’t take long before she could feel herself about to come again.  
“Come for me, Witcher,” she whispered in his ear, hands tangling in his white hair as she tugged him into a deep, passionate kiss.  
Geralt’s movements became shuddering and uneven as he came hard within her. Yennefer followed a moment later and held Geralt close as they caught their breath. He pressed soft kisses to her neck and chest as she run her fingers through his soft hair, scratching lightly at the nape of his neck.  
Geralt pressed a long, tender kiss to her lips before lifting his head to look at her.  
“Yen, that was…” he whispered.  
“I know,” she whispered.


End file.
